In general, the present invention is directed a reusable mailing bag that includes specific portions for the insertion of mailing labels. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a reusable two-way mailing bag that includes one or more portions for the insertion or receipt of one or more mailing labels. Moreover, the present invention is directed to self-mailing bag, which can be folding into itself appropriately for mailing.
The use of plastic bags is deteriorating. Due to the environmental impact—as well as the economic impact of a single-use product, reusable bags are becoming more commonplace. However, the prior art lacks reusable products that can be mailed—specifically, mailed both to recipient and back to an original sender or different party. Such products are desirable in that reusable bags can be mailed to users and returned with various items enclosed, ranging from goods sold and items being donated, to papers and documents which are transmitted back and forth during business transactions.